Team TNA vs Team WWE: A Dream Match
by Bixler14
Summary: The current top stars of WWE face off against the top stars of TNA, which team will win in this epic match?


**Team WWE vs Team TNA: Cena, Punk, Bryan, Orton, and Ziggler vs Angle, Styles, Aries, Roode, and Hardy**

Ziggler and Hardy are in the ring and the bell rings. They tie up and Ziggler ducks behind Hardy. Ziggler lets go of Jeff and dropkicks him in the back of the head. As Jeff hits the ground, Ziggler rolls him over to get a 1 count. Ziggler gets Hardy up by the hair and whips him into his team's corner. He runs in and hits his patented leaping splash. Jeff goes to the ground and Ziggler tags Orton in. Orton steps into the ring and methodically stomps Jeff. Orton gets Jeff to his feet after about a dozen stomps and whips him into the ropes. Jeff goes off of the ropes and is met by Orton's clothesline. Orton goes for the cover, but again Hardy kicks out. As Orton gets Hardy to his feet, Hardy reverses Orton and hits him with a right hand.

Hardy runs off of the ropes and hits Orton with a cross body. Jeff gets to his feet and leaps for the tag. His hand connects with Roode's and Roode gets in the ring, and as he does so, Orton regains his feet.

Roode and Orton circle each other and they tie up, but before either can get the upper hand, Orton backs out of the tie and uses his phenomenal psychology and taunts Bobby Roode and Team TNA. Roode steps to Orton and punches Orton in the right cheek. Orton cowers into the corner and rears his head outside of the ropes. When he gets his head back in the ropes, he and Roode hook up again. This time, Orton gets behind Roode and drills Roode in the back of the head with his forearm.

He shoves Roode into his corner and he rushes in and clotheslines Roode. Roode rolls to the ground. Orton tags in CM Punk, to a huge pop, and Punk goes to the top rope and hits the diving elbow. He goes for the pin, but Roode kicks out at 2. Punk gets Roode to his feet and hits a nice standing dropkick. Punk uses the time that Roode is on the ground to work the crowd over. When Punk is done he lets Roode get to his feet and goes for the judo kick to the head, but Roode ducks and rolls Punk up for a 1 to get TNA's first near fall of the match. As Punk gets back to his feet, Roode crushes him with a clothesline. Roode again goes for the cover but Punk kicks out at 2.

Roode gets Punk to his feet and whips him into the ropes and as Punk comes around again, Roode hits Punk with a flying clothesline. Roode gets to his feet and goes to his corner and tags Aries in. Aries gets in and flies off of the rope and drills Punk with a discus forearm. Areis drops down for the pin, but again Punk kicks out at 2. Aries gets Punk up and hits Punk directly in the jaw with a nice dropkick. Aries drags Punk's body to his corner where he tags AJ Styles in. AJ springboards off of the ropes and hits a splash on Punk.

AJ goes for the cover, but Punk rolls his shoulder just before the 3 count. AJ is about to get Punk to his feet, but Punk grabs AJ's leg and drives him to the ground. From there, Punk crawls for the tag, but before he can get all the way across the ring, Aries jumps into the ring and hits an elbow drop on Punk, stopping his momentum. Ziggler gets in the ring and hits Aries with a dropkick and the ring fills with all of the combatants. Cena clotheslines Hardy over the top rope and then turns around and his hit by Roode's spinebuster and he rolls out of the ring. Roode and Orton brawl until it his broken up by Angle who Angle Slams Orton , who then rolls to the floor. Bryan and Aries exchange blows, then Ziggler gets involved and hits Aries in the back of the head with a dropkick. Bryan then dumps Aries over the top rope. AJ gets to his feet and he and Ziggler brawl. Then, Bryan and Angle go back and forth before Roode helps Angle get the upper hand. Roode traps Bryan's arms and Angle hits Bryan with a barrage of kicks and punches. As AJ and Ziggler brawl, Cena grabs AJ's legs and slides him out of the ring. Hardy gets back into the ring and goes to the top rope and goes for the Whisper in the Wind, but misses Ziggler and hits Roode instead. Hardy hits the ground and Ziggler and Angle go at it. Ziggler ducks a right hand and hits a Zig-Zag on Angle and they both roll out of the ring.

Punk gets to his feet as Hardy does, but Hardy has his back to Punk and Punk pursues Hardy. He turns Hardy around and drills him with a forearm. Hardy strikes back with a hard right hand. Punk ducks the second right hand and goes behind Hardy. As Hardy turns back, Punk gets him on his shoulders and goes for his Go To Sleep, which he connects with.

Punk goes for the cover as Hardy hits the ground and Punk hooks the leg and gets the 3 count. "Jeff Hardy has been eliminated," Tony Chimel announces clearly.


End file.
